


Heavenly Revelation

by Halxe



Category: Everything Sucks - Fandom, Everything Sucks!
Genre: F/F, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halxe/pseuds/Halxe
Summary: What if Emaline and Kate had gone into the closet for spin the bottle?





	Heavenly Revelation

 

>  

The bottle spins and spins, the whirring noise of the glass grating against the stage floor piercing the air.

Kate can feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breath quickening. The combination of the whirling of the bottle, the thumping of her heart, and the absolute dread gurgling in her stomach forming an onslaught that sends her senses into overload.

Then her eyes lock with Emaline’s and she stops breathing. Which only makes it worse. Her heart starts beating faster to compensate, as every fibre of her body desperately craves for oxygen and she really wishes the bottle will just stop spinning so this feeling can end.

And then it does.

The whirling halts abruptly and now Kate longs for the loss of breath and overstimulation because the silence is so much worse.

“Well, well, well.” She’s not sure that this is any better though.

When Kate finally manages to force herself to look up at the source of the voice, she’s not surprised to find the mischievous glint laying behind her eyes.

Kate gulps and then everything blurs and now she’s in a closet alone with Emaline and she can’t remember how they got here but she thinks Emaline must have dragged her if the loss of warmth in her hand is anything to go by.

Oh god. She’s in a closet. Alone. _With_ _Emaline_.

“Uh,” Kate starts but is interrupted immediately.

“-shh.” Emaline puts her finger on to Kate’s lips, effectively silencing her.

“You only have seven minutes, sweetheart,” Kate’s eyes widen and now she’s somehow at even more of a loss for words. “Better make the most of it.” And then Emaline Addario is kissing her and even if she could think of something to say, it wouldn’t matter.

The first thing she notices (after she gets her brain to start functioning again) is how soft Emaline is. She’s always so bold and exaggerative in everything she does. One hundred percent in or not at all and it made her seem untouchable - Out of reach. But now... Now she’s being gentle, slightly holding back.

The second is how good it feels. So, Kate kisses her back. It’s languid and slow and makes her chest fluttery and her knees weak and god is she nervous. Except, she thinks Emaline is too because her hands slightly shake as she brings them to rest on Kate’s neck and it takes a moment before she relaxes them.

All of a sudden, Kate realises she has no idea what to do with her hands and proceeds to hold them out awkwardly before managing to calm down and think rationally. Ever so slowly she brings them towards Emaline’s waist, lingering in the air for a moment before finally placing them down.

The action grounds Kate slightly, easing some of the shock of the situation. She begins to fall into the kiss more, losing herself in it.

She’s not sure how long it’s been when Emaline slowly pulls back, her hands gradually following. She’s pursing her lips and there’s a glint in her eye, but it’s not mischievous this time. It’s almost as if-

There’s a knocking on the closet door.

Kate’s head snaps towards it, startled. When she looks back at Emaline, the glint is gone, replaced by her usual bravado. Yet, there’s something hiding behind it that’s closely resembling disappointment.

“Your seven minutes are up, sweetie.” She smirks as she says it before pushing the door open and sauntering out.

Kate watches as she goes, a dumbfounded expression etched onto her face.

She doesn’t even notice the figure standing just by the door, concern radiating off him in waves.

“Kate, are you okay? She didn’t do anything did she?” Luke steps towards her, his hand beginning to reach out but then dropping.

 

“I think I’m a lesbian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is no fanfic for this ship, I decided I’d get off my arse and actually do something about it. 
> 
> This is my first fic I’ve published on here so any feedback would be greatly appreaciated. 
> 
> (Also, I wrote this on my notes app so if there’s any spelling/punctuation errors please let me know.)


End file.
